Shinigami
by Catarsis
Summary: Desde el día en que los recuerdos de la muerte de Kaneki Ken agolparon su mente, el mundo de Haise se retorció hacia un rumbo directo a la destrucción, y sintió el susurro de un ciempiés cercano a su oído: anunciándole la hora de su rotundo colapso. [Sasaki!centric] [Hay muchos hígados y reencuentros con personajes abandonados]
1. Sueño

**Disclaimer:** ¡Cómo yo quisiera que esta historia fuera mía! (Mía, mía, ¡mía!) Pero no lo es , sus respectivas ovaciones a Ishida Sui *flores kawaiis para ti*.

Pd: Es recomendable ojear los últimos capítulos del manga de Tokyo Ghoul (especialmente la muerte de cierto personaje) antes de leer este capítulo, sino será realmente un revoltijo de manchas raras (bueno, en realidad siempre es así).

* * *

 **Shinigami**

 _"Un capuchino decía: ¡Qué sabio ha sido Dios poniendo la muerte después de la vida!  
_ _Porque si la hubiese puesto antes, no hubiéramos tenido tiempo para hacer penitencias."  
\- Voltaire._

* * *

 _Ningún ghoul cruza este límite (mirada triste, retraída) V14 V14 V14 V14 V14 V14 V-._

A las dos de la mañana, con la luna en lo más alto del cielo diáfano, Haise despertó con el corazón en la boca y cubierto en un sudor gélido.

El vívido recuerdo de la muerte le atravesó las tripas, y el dolor, _oh_ , el dolor ( _Kaneki, Kaneki, pobre Kaneki_ ) seguía insertándose una y otra vez en su hipocampo, sin darle descanso alguno. Sintió vibrar las orejas, como si dos estacas se hubiesen embutido de lleno en sus tímpanos, y sus dedos se contraían incesablemente en un cántico satánico.

—Respira, respira, respira.

 _Es el ángel de la muerte. Tan bello…_

Se mesó el cabello con fuerza, arrancando un par de hebras claras, y palpó sus córneas, cerciorándose de tenerlas en su lugar y no desperdigadas a través del suelo, con las pupilas atravesadas y distorsionadas, ambas encendidas en un rojo centelleante. Tal como en su pesadilla... ¿era una pesadilla?

 _Dueledueledueledueledueledueledueleduele. Conciencia, estoy consciente. ¿Cuánto es mil menos siete?_

 _¡Atravesó mi cabeza! Atravesómicabezaatravesómicabezaatravesómicabeeezaa AATRAAAVESÓ MI CAAAABEEEZAAAA…_

Se abrazó en un vano intento de detener los estremecimientos, y los reflujos comenzaron a revolverse en su esófago, anudándole la garganta con avidez.

Ojos apuñalados, vientre discurrido a través del alcantarillado, riñones e hígados abiertos de par en par… Cuerpos inertes en un estado aún más deplorable que se reían y reían y reían.

Y su padre, su padre, su padre, _Arima_ …

 _Ainu es tan bello, su cabellera blanca y lustrosa como la nieve crujiente, hasta sus cejas resplandecen contra la brisa de otoño… Se limpia el mentón tras devolver a todos los cadáveres a sus tumbas. ¿Siquiera tienen tumbas esos bastardos?_

Pronto no pudo resistirse; apenas sí logró arrastrarse hacia bañopara cuando la acidez le quemó la boca y las náuseas lo llevaron a caer de bruces; vomitó sobre el linóleo traslúcido toda la bilis acumulada, y sus muslos se sacudieron frenéticamente junto con el resto de su cuerpo ( _Kaneki, ah, pobre Kaneki_ ) mientras que su estómago empujaba y empujaba toda sustancia que pudiese haber contenido alguna vez y la derrapó a través del suelo hasta armar un charco grumoso de tono amarillento, y Haise se sintió morir ( _de nuevo_ ), convencido de que a este paso terminaría escupiendo sus órganos internos, aunque no era la primera vez que se encontrarían fuera de su cuerpo ( _y quién sabía si no sería la última_ ).

 _Arriba está lloviendo, aunque es difícil de precisar. Los pétalos de una férrea margarita metálica (sus tornillos son silenciosos) me atraviesan el hígado y mis vísceras vuelan… Me estoy derritiendo*._

Cuando el vómito cesó y las lágrimas de la asfixia eran lo único que le estorbaba —sin contar la garganta que se encontraba encendida en brasas de fuego ardiente y la grieta que cada vez se expandía más en la parte trasera de su mente—, Haise decidió acomodarse en el suelo, lejano a su bilis, que despedía un olor rancio a carne podrida.

 _Voy a necesitar otro quinque, eres bueno, "Kaneki-kun"._

Usó una toalla para despejar un poco el linóleo, sin dejar de temblar, sintiendo la cabeza ligera al igual que su cuerpo, ahora completamente vacío, tanto literal como metafóricamente. La repugnancia se le clavó en la boca del estómago, y tuvo que tragarse sus arcadas, las cuales cedieron (no sin antes hacerle pelea).

Cuando ya se hubo lavado los dientes tres veces y logró desechar en una bolsa plástica la toalla fétida, se permitió repasar sus sueños, esta vez con la cabeza algo más quieta (aunque no menos corrupta).

—Muerte, muerte. Arima, _padre_ …

 _María Amari Daruma… DAAARIIIMAA… Correcorrecorrecorreeee… ¡Tienes que correr! *_

Aquello parece que no le vino muy bien, pues terminó vomitando dos veces más—esta vez en el váter— antes de colapsar exhausto en medio de su cuarto, las lágrimas imparables; conciliando el sueño sólo tras ser arropado por las nanas blandas del chico blanco, que, también expulsando lágrimas de aceite ardiente, le acarició los cabellos hasta ser ahorcado bajo las manos ásperas de Morfeo.

 _Si no queremos que nos arrebaten lo que nos importa, no tenemos otra opción que arrebatarle estas cosas a otros, así funciona el mundo._

 _(No me olvides._

 _No me borres._

 _Desaparece.)_

* * *

*Aquí hago alusión al quinque de Arima cuando asesinó a Kaneki, que, a mi juicio (insano y destornillado), tiene forma análoga a la de una flor.

*2 Otra alusión al manga; esta va recordando los nombres incorrectos con los que Kaneki había referido a Arima durante su lucha con él, cuando el ciempiés ya había corroído su cabeza (y su existencia).

 _N_ _.A: Pues bien, corta introducción a lo que es un nuevo fanfic cuya extensión es incierta, al igual que sus actualizaciones (apesto para las cosas largas, me aburro rápido -de la vida en sí me aburro rápido-). En fin; releí :re para poder llevar a cabo este fanfic, que ya va pasadas las 5000 palabras (sin revisión porque soy floja), y tuve que anotar todos los condenados nombres de los personajes que aparecen como conejos reproduciéndose._

 _Espero que no les haya asqueado (mucho). ¿?_

 _Vito (alias: Patito feo)_


	2. Taza

**Disclaimer** : L _os personajes junto con su historia original no me pertenecen (*llora*), todo desemboca en su muy ingenioso autor._

* * *

El sueño que le siguió no fue mucho mejor al anterior, sin admitir que fue terriblemente peor.

 _¿Ya ha llegado el otoño? Vamos, la lluvia no cesa…_

Haise despertó a las cinco de la mañana, con los miembros entumidos y torcidos en direcciones casi cómicas. El cabello se le adhería con un sudor pegajoso a la nuca y sienes, y su boca seguía seca y con un sabor asqueroso balanceándose de un lado a otro, como un péndulo.

Aunque esto no era nada en comparación a todo lo que había sufrido Kaneki.

 _Tripas, tripas. ¡Vuelen al son del mil menos siete! ¿Ahora esto se convirtió en el Pozo y el Péndulo*?_

Si bien no había nada más para expulsar desde sus vísceras, las náuseas hicieron trastrabillar a Haise, quien inútilmente acopló unas últimas fuerzas con la intención de levantarse, pero su cuerpo se encontraba hundido en la vacuidad de la nada; agonizante por la creciente inanición y la grieta mental que se abría paso como si el filo de una pequeña guadaña se esmerase en trazar un camino grueso a través de su cráneo, quebrando un surco hondo en la coraza cerebral.

Aún existían huecos en los recuerdos que no lograba rellenar, jirones desteñidos que no lograba comprender en su totalidad; un terremoto con falta de réplicas. Pero tenía miedo de cavar más afondo, de que la réplica fuese aún más cercana al epicentro de sus sentimientos.

¿De verdad había sido él, su padre, el hombre que lo asesinó a sangre fría?

¿Por qué entonces le estaba tratando con tanto cariño, con tanto afecto? Quien le enseñó, se esmeró en quererle, perdió su tiempo en un monstruo como él. ¿Acaso eran mentiras? ¿Mentirasmentirasmentirasmentiras? ¿Le quiso si quiera? ¿Alguna vez su fachada de progenitor fue sincera?

 _El mentiroso debería mooorir aaaasaaaado._

No, no, él era Haise Sasaki, no Kaneki. Kaneki era un ghoul, era misión de Arima no dejarlo vivir, y él, él, él era…

¿Qué era él?

 _También eres un ghoul, cariño._

Una voz venenosa, seductora y violácea le atravesó como un rayo, y sintió el roce de unos brazos tiernos (y muertos) alrededor de su cuello desprotegido, enviándole un escalofrío que le forzó a contraerse. _¿Quién?_

Se volteó sin distinguir a nadie sospechoso, y aún así el abrazo ilusorio persistió con tanta fuerza que hasta llegó a sentir las suaves lamidas de la inconsciencia mojarle la tráquea debido a la asfixia. Trató de apartar aquellas extremidades lívidas de su cuello, pero le apresaron con tal magnitud que sintió desvanecer sus rodillas.

 _Rize-san, suéltalo._

Escuchó una risa más, con un talante tan inocentón que delató su falsedad sarcástica, y más tarde notó tener la cara contra el piso, recuperando a bocanadas bruscas el oxígeno faltante. Ambas voces y la cacofonía de ecos extraños habían cesado, y los nervios del joven investigador simulaban a la perfección el corazón acelerado de un chihuahua.

Decidió entripar las cosas muy dentro de sí, y detener los pensamientos redundantes que estaban comenzando a empujarlo hacia el mismo abismo en el que se encontraba actualmente estancado Kaneki.

Además, tenía que prepararle desayuno a esos críos, sin importar lo que el pasado y sus inusitadas pesadillas dictaran… O al menos eso debía hacer por ahora. Distraerse un tanto.

Optó por una ducha larga, de agua gélida, ignorando con esfuerzo sobrehumano las caricias blandas que la chica de hebras moradas le contagiaba con su cuerpo desnudo.

* * *

—Buenos días, chicos.

Ojos adormilados le observaron entre pestañas abundantes, piel morena, dientes de tiburón. Orbes indiferentes que buscaban escapar, escapar, escapar.

 _Inocentes, oh, criaturas incrédulas sumidas en deseos egoístas._

 _Rize-san, ya te dije que te callaras._

 _Aw, no eres divertido, Kaneki-kun._

—¿Y Yonebayashi? — _Distráete, conversa_.

—Durmiendo. — _Suspiro, resignación_.

—Apenas son las siete, ¿qué haces levantado y duchado, Sassan? ¿¡Urie, a dónde crees que vas?! — _Gruñido, grrrr, mentiras de azufre se resbalan de una boca podrida en odio._

—...Entrenar.

—Además estás goteando agua, deberías secarte el cabello si no quieres pegarte algún bicho, ¡al menos desayuna! — _Crunch, crunch. Pan tostado (_ _con tus hígados salseados de añadidura)_ _._

Conversaciones triviales junto a tazas ahumadas; virutas vuelan y se desplazan como moscas drogadas. Discusiones familiares, casi frías debido a la monotonía. Y Haise disimula todo, se traga palabras, empuja la acidez de su estómago a su lugar y la anuda con sus intestinos calientes, aún sensibles debido al vómito. Pan con hedor similar al del pescado podrido, cloro amargo en forma de coloridos cereales, tocino aceitoso y extirpado directamente de una vaca enferma con colitis le invaden las fosas nasales. Ni el café se le apetecía ya... el desayuno se le antojó como una tortura horrible.

 _Haise, tengo hambre…_

 _Yo también Haise, tengo hambre…_

Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo y sin siquiera pensarlo siquiera dos veces hizo trizas con un apretón bruto la taza que descansaba entre sus dedos cadavéricos, sobresaltando a los otros tres, incluso al mezquino de Urie, quien levantó una ceja interrogante.

Sintió la sangre helarse dentro sus venas y capilares, coagulándose con rapidez, metamorfoseándose en un bloque de hielo escarlata.

—¿S-Sassan? —Escuchó el murmuro quedo de Tooru, quien se incorporó con torpeza a limpiar el desastre con una servilleta, casi cortándose de pasada.

El aludido se enfrascó en sus manos sangrantes, cuyos tejidos se resistieron en regenerar.

Hambre hambre hambre hambre.

Negó con furor, con la intención de convencerse más a sí mismo que a los demás. Estaba cansado; gotas de sudor salado le resbalaban a través de las sienes exageradamente pálidas.

Se quiso obligar a escupir alguna clase de excusa y abrió sus labios delgados en espera de que algo brotara; pero, en vista de que nada (absolutamente nada) salió, se incorporó con suavidad, murmurando un quedo "permiso", para luego desparecer tras las sombras oscuras de su cuarto maloliente, intoxicado con sus propias viscosidades.

Los otros tres se quedaron mirando los rastros de su existencia y las gotas de sangre que desembocaron como un sendero estrecho hacia su habitación, sin ingeniárselas para averiguar qué le había ocurrido a su animoso Sassan de la noche a la mañana.

Y en tanto, Sassan lloraba.

Lloraba con un fervor doloroso.

* * *

*3 Más alusiones porque amo hacerlas y confundir como perra a las otras personas; esta se refiere a un relato corto escrito por Edgar Allan Poe hacia 1800, donde un hombre condenado a muerte agoniza torturas en el inframundo de la Inquisición.

* * *

 _Y bien, primer capítulo (que es igual de corto que el prólogo, derp). Reviews siempre son aceptados y agradecidos (´v`)/ (aunque aún no ha pasado mucho(?))._

 _-Patito Feo._


End file.
